und_music_culture_spainfandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish Texts
Spanish Lyrics Descúbrase el pensamiento de mi secreto cuidado - Enrique Granados Descúbrase el pensamiento de mi secreto cuidado, pues descubrir mis dolores, mi vivir apasionado; no es de agora mi pasión, días ha que soy penado. Una señora a quien sirvo mi servir tiene olvidado. Su beldad me hizo suyo, el su gesto tan pulido en mi alma está esmaltado. ¡Ay! ¡Ay de mí! Que la miré, que la miré para vivir lastimado, para llorar y plañir glorias del tiempo pasado. English translation... Let Me Unveil the Thought ''' Let me unveil the thought of my secret love, and reveal my anguish, my life of suffering. My passion is not new; already I've suffered endlessly. I am servant to a lady who has forgotten my servitude. Her beauty enthralled me, and her shining face is set in my soul. Ah! Woe is me who gazed on her only to live in grief, to weep and lament glories of times gone by. Ah! She has forgotten my servitude. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwAQt7oaYwE http://www.recmusic.org/lieder/get_text.html?TextId=625 '''El majo discrete – Enrique Granados Dicen que mi majo es feo. Es posible que sí que lo sea, que amor es deseo que ciega y marea. Ha tiempo que sé que quien ama no ve. Mas si no es mi majo un hombre que por lindo descuelle y asombre, en cambio es discreto y guarda un secreto que yo posé en él sabiendo que es fiel. ¿Cuál es el secreto que el majo guardó? Sería indiscreto contarlo yo. No poco trabajo costara saber secretos de un majo con una mujer. Nació en Lavapiés. ¡Eh, ¡eh! ¡Es un majo, un majo es! English translation… The discreet lover People say that my beloved is homely, and that may be true, for love is the longing which masks and conceals. There are even times when love blinds. But if my beloved is not a man whose beauty shines and astonishes, then he is a man who is discreet and able to keep the secret that I entrust to him, knowing that he is faithful. What could this secret be that he is guarding? It would be indiscreet for me to reveal it. To expose the secret binding of a man and a woman requires no insignificant efforts. He was born in Lavapies. Uh-huh! He is a man, a man is he. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ND9QaCIBQbk http://www.recmusic.org/lieder/get_text.html?TextId=12570 ' ' Recurring theme: Love 'Catholic Mass Order' Introductory Rites *Entrance *Greeting In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit Amen The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the communion of the Holy Spirit be with you all And with your spirit *Penitential Act And so prepare ourselves to celebrate the sacred mysteries Have mercy on us, O Lord For we have sinned against you Show us O Lord your mercy And grant us your salvation May almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins, and bring us to everlasting life Amen *Kyrie Lord have mercy Lord have mercy Christ have mercy Christ have mercy Lord have mercy Lord have mercy *Glory to God Glory to God in the highest and on earth peace to people of good will. We praise you, we bless you, we adore you, we glorify you, we give you thanks for your great glory. Lord God, heavenly king O God, almighty father. Lord Jesus Christ, Only Begotten Son, Lord God, Lamb of God, Son of the Father, You take away the sins of the world, have mercy on us; You take away the sins of the world, receive our prayer; You are seated at the right hand of the Father have mercy on us. For you alone are the Holy One, you alone are the Lord, you alone are the Most High, Jesus Christ, with the Holy Spirit, in the glory of God the father Amen *Collect Liturgy of the Word *First Reading *Concluding acclamation: The word of the Lord Thanks be to God *Responsorial Psalm *Second Reading *Concluding acclamation: The word of the Lord Thanks be to God *Gospel Acclamation The Lord be with you And with your spirit A reading from the Holy Gospel according to John Glory to You, O Lord *Gospel *Concluding acclamation: The Gospel of the Lord Praise to you Lord Jesus Christ *Homily *Profession of Faith (on Sundays, solemnities, and special occasions) I believe in one God, the Father almighty, maker of heaven and earth, of all things visible and invisible. I believe in one Lord, Jesus Christ, the Only Begotten Son of God, born of the Father before all ages. God from God, Light from Light, true God from true God, begotten, not made, consubstantial with the Father; through him all things were made. For us men and for our salvation he came down from heaven, and by the Holy Spirit was incarnate of the Virgin Mary, and became man. For our sake he was crucified under Pontius Pilate, he suffered death and was buried, and rose again on the third day in accordance with the Scriptures. He ascended into heaven and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again in glory to judge the living and the dead and his kingdom will have no end. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Lord, the giver of life, who proceeds from the Father and the Son, who with the Father and the Son is adored and glorified, who has spoken through the prophets. I believe in one, holy, catholic and apostolic Church. I confess one baptism for the forgiveness of sins and I look forward to the resurrection of the dead and the life of the world to come. Amen. *Universal Prayer Liturgy of the Eucharist *Presentation of the Gifts and Preparation of the Altar (all sing) May the Lord accept the sacrifice at your hands for the praise and glory of his name, for our good, and the good of all his holy Church. *Prayer over the Offerings *Eucharistic Prayer *Preface: The Lord be with you And with your spirit Lift up your hearts We lift them up to the Lord Let us give thanks to the Lord our God It is right and just *Sanctus (all sing): Holy, Holy, Holy Lord God of hosts. Heaven and earth are full of your glory. Hosanna in the highest. Blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord. Hosanna in the highest. *First half of prayer, including Consecration *Mystery of Faith (memorial acclamation) (all sing): The mystery of faith: we proclaim your death oh lord and profess your resurrection, until you come again. *Second half of prayer, ending with Doxology Through him and with him and in him Oh God almighty father in the unity of the holy spirit. All glory and honor is yours forever and ever AMEN *The Lord's Prayer At the Savior’s command and formed by divine teaching we dare to say: Our Father who art in heaven, Hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven Give us this day our daily bread And forgive us our trespasses As we forgive those who trespass against us And leave us not into temptation But deliver us from evil Deliver us Lord we pray from every evil Graciously grant peace in our days That by the help of your mercy We may be always free from sin and safe from all distress As we wait the blessed hope and the coming of our savior Jesus Christ. For the kingdom the power and the glory are yours now and forever *Sign of Peace Lord Jesus Christ who said to your apostles, Peace I leave you, my peace I give you. Look not on our sins but on the faith of Your Church and graciously grant us peace and community in accordance to Your will. Who lives and reins forever and ever. Amen The peace of the Lord be with you always And with your spirit Let us offer each other the sign of peace. *Lamb of God (Agnus Dei) (all sing) Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world, have mercy on us. Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world, have mercy on us. Lamb of God, you take away the sins of the world, grant us peace. *Communion Behold the lamb of God, Behold him who takes away the sins of the world. Blessed are those called to the supper of the lamb. Lord I am not worthy that You should enter under my roof, but only say the word and my soul shall be healed *Prayer after Communion Concluding Rites *Optional announcements *Greeting and Blessing The lord be with you And with your spirit May Almighty God bless you, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit Amen *Dismissal Go forth the mass has ended Thanks be to God http://www.npm.org/Chants/order.html